Hold On
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Songfic again.. Erm.. Anzu and her friends are riding in the car and hear a song and she contemplates on it.. About their life together.. R&R please!


I was riding in the car with my friends. We were all talking and laughing. It was fun.. Suddenly a song came on the radio.. "HEY TURN IT UP!" Both me, and one of my best friends, Jounouchi Katsuya yelled. Nearly blasting our other friend's ears out. My best friend since childhood Yuugi, obediantly turned the radio up. Ah. The music, so soothing to me. It reminded me so much of us at times.. But certain parts felt like they were written for me and me only.. They hit real deep inside.. It was called 'Hold On' By a band called Good Charlotte It was pretty good.   
  
*Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better then you know*  
  
Yeah, hold on. That's what we've done through the years. Held on. To our friendship, to our lives.. We've managed to get this far, why not let it go on forever?  
  
*But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
We all have the same things to go through*  
  
Through tears, to blood. We held on. Through sickness and health.. God.. I'm sounding like a preacher.. But it's true.. I can see the same thing flash in everyones eyes at the song, especially Jounouchi. The song means alot to him because the whole song has given him hope and comfort..  
  
*Your mother's gone and your father hits you   
  
This pain you cannot bare*  
  
This is true with Jounouchi.. It made me really feel bad for him. But he said that as long as we were here, he could bare it. I smiled slightly. It was great to have friends like this.. To rely on them and know they'll help you through.. Complete trust.. That's what we have.   
  
*And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
  
But you dont want to no more  
  
You're not sure what you're what you're looking for  
  
But you dont want to no more*  
  
We looked for many things, and gave up on them. But eventually, it all came together, it just shows that if you want something bad enough let go of it and it will come back as yours. Same thing as waiting. 'Those with paitence shall be rewarded.' Yes, true.   
  
*Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better then you know*  
  
So true.. We all felt like letting go at one time.. I'm positive, but somehow we managed to stay here and together.. And it got better.. So much better.   
  
*You're feeling sad   
  
And you're feeling lonley   
  
And no one seems to care..*  
  
At times, when we're all sad, it feels like no one cares and no one will be there. But things turn out right. we're always there for one another. When we're lonley and sad.. Or angry and depressed. We support each other. We're friends forever. This is the best life ANYONE could ask for.. The best friends anyone could as for as well. This life started out for the worst. But it just got better.  
  
*Your days, you say they're way too long,  
  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all*  
  
The days.. They can be so long and drags during school. Summer.. Summer is so exciting and fun. Always something new. Even if it /is/ something old. It never wears out. And nights, we stay up late, all night and never sleep. So exciting..  
  
*This world,   
  
This world is calm   
  
But you don't,   
  
You don't have to go*  
  
Yeah, the world is calm, but we're here to wreak havoc on it. We're on top of the world and rule it. At times we could just scream from all of this excitement. No, we don't have to go..   
  
*Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better then you*  
  
Yeah, just hold on to life and be paitent, it pays off. It becomes bright and happy. Better then anyone ever thought or dreamed of. Yeah, we all were absorbed into the music, the song of life. I have a feeling this has become our theme song.. We pull up to the gate of Kaiba mansion, the gate opens and we drive in. I can't help but grin as I keep thinking over the song.   
  
The song ends just as we turn the car off. We all get out, smiling and grinning. We head for the door I can't help but stop. "Hey guys.." I smile at them. They all turn and look at me. "Hold on." Was all I said before we turned and headed for the door. This, is what I live for.. These moments with my friends.. And I hope this lasts a long time.. Until then, i'll..  
  
*Hold on..*  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Mandi: O_O Okay. i'm SERIOUSLY getting scared here! Three fictions in a period of two days.. THERES SOMETHING WRONG HERE!  
  
DSK: Yeah, especially if their all new fictions *glareglare*  
  
Mandi: I CANT HELP IT! And yeah, sorry people, the song doesnt go in order that way.. I put it in various order to fit the story.. gomen nasai!   
  
DSK: *sighs* well anyways, hopefully she wont get anymore inspiration for new stories.. If she does.. We'll all go mad!  
  
Mandi: *sweatdrops* Err yeah.. Anyways.. I want to ask you a small favor to all of thow readers out there.. Please read my sister, DarkYugiMotou's fictions. She's banned from ff.net and the computer by her evil grandma/uncle for now.. And shes in low morale.. Please be kind and review her fictions politely..  
  
DSK: Yeah, or i'll Sick shimi on you! *holds the chain leash thats attached to the collar of her plotdragon, Shimi*   
  
Shimi: GRRAWR! *blows fire*  
  
Mandi: Yeah.. anyways R&R please! ^_^ 


End file.
